Fainting On The Job
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. When Tony arrives at work feeling dizzy and looking pale, Gibbs wonders if his agent is okay. When Tony faints in the bullpen, what will Gibbs and the team do?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another working day for the NCIS team as the elevator dinged and the metal doors parted. As the doors separated Tony DiNozzo stepped out and walked towards the bullpen with his bag pack slung over his left shoulder. He smiled slightly as he entered the bullpen and strolled over to his desk feeling Ziva and McGee's eyes watching him. He felt tired, dizzy and he was really pale as he put his bag pack down on the floor beside his desk and he sat down in his seat then he switched on his computer.

Ziva and McGee were looking at the agent curiously and then they looked away, looking back at their computer screens and typing away quickly on the keyboards. McGee was working on his case report as usual which he had just started typing up as he knew it would have to be in soon. Ziva was also working on her case report for once too.

Tony on the other hand was just opening up his case report and he squinted his eyes slightly as the computer screen blurred in front of him, which wasn't a good sign and Tony knew that. Tony hadn't had anything to eat or drink since yesterday and the weather was pretty warm so it was hot in the bullpen which made it worse, but Tony just pushed the dizziness aside as he began typing away.

At that moment the elevator dinged, the metal doors parted as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator with a cup of warm coffee in his left hand and he walked towards the bullpen. He strolled in to the bullpen with his head held high as he took a sip of his coffee and then reached his desk. He walked around to his desk and he sat down in his seat then he set the coffee down on his desk.

Tony looked over at his boss who was looking at the three agents as he switched his computer on and waited for it to load. Gibbs couldn't help but notice the paleness in his senior field agents face and he was going to ask him if he was okay but he seemed fine, so Gibbs let it slide. Tony looked at his computer screen again and he felt the dizziness in his head taking over.

A ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sound of keys being pressed on keyboards and of people talking nearby, Tony's vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of his vision went grey and he was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over him. He could feel his knees go weak as he sat there in his seat, then as they buckled and he felt himself falling side ways to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. The last thing he saw was the carpet underneath him before everything went pitch black.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Tony!" McGee and Ziva said at the same time.

Gibbs had saw his agent collapse to the ground from his seat and so had McGee and Ziva, as the three were all up out of their chairs, rushing over to where the unconscious man lay. Gibbs was the first to drop to his knees beside Tony and he gently rolled his agent over on to his back as McGee and Ziva knelt down on the other side of Tony.

"DiNozzo? Can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

With no response Gibbs shook Tony's shoulders gently at first then harder hoping to bring him around, which didn't seem to be working. Gibbs was concerned now as he thought that his agent had only fainted but it seemed to be worse than that. Gibbs began tapping Tony's face lightly and still got no response, which made Gibbs wonder if he should get Ducky.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

Tony still didn't move and Gibbs looked at his agent's chest which was moving up and down just fine so Gibbs new he wouldn't have to fall back on his training. Gibbs looked at his senior field agent's face as he brought up his hand to the back of Tony's head and Gibbs quickly brought his hand forward in a hard headslap. This time Tony groaned as his eyebrows knitted together and Gibbs looked at him as he sighed in relief as Tony opened his eyes slowly, then he shut them again as the light made them sting. Tony groaned as he blinked a few times and then the unfocused face of Gibbs filled his vision which made Tony realise he was on the floor and in a whole lotta trouble for fainting on his boss.

"DiNozzo, what did I tell you about laying down on the job?" Gibbs asked.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know its short but I hope you enjoyed it, if not I apologise. I wrote this fic when inspiration hit when I was going to fake faint in class to get my teachers attention because he is really hot and as I am the only girl in his class, but I didn't do it, so I'm planning to do it on Tuesday. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not updating this sooner but I had writers block. I only decided to write another chapter as most of you wanted one so I thought I might as well. And also for those of you asking I did the fake fainting trick on Tuesday and it worked like a charm. I spent half of the lesson with him and later on that day he kept checking if I was okay. Anyway time to stop rambling and to let you get on with the story.**

Tony didn't reply to his boss's question, he just lay there on the floor looking up at him, wondering what happened. He saw Ziva's face was full of worry and he saw McGee was so pale that it looked like all the blood had drained from his face. Tony wiped his right hand over his face and then he scratched the back of his head as he sat up slowly with the help of Gibbs, who held his arms.

"Answer my question DiNozzo," Gibbs told him.

"I can't remember what you told me, but I'm guessing I fainted," Tony sighed.

"DiNozzo's don't faint," Gibbs stated.

"I know boss,"

"Good. Now why do you think you passed out?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably because I haven't slept much, ate much, drank much and because the weather is hot too," Tony replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"And why haven't you been eating, drinking or sleeping, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Well... I've been staying up two nights in a row watching a movie marathon, then I haven't really been thirsty, and I figured with the money I save on not ordering take-aways, I could go see a new movie in the cinema, everyday after work," Tony said.

Gibbs didn't reply this time as the words sunk in and he did understand his agent as he was movie obssessed but he had scared the hell out of him, which would not go unpunished. Gibbs brought up his right hand to the back of Tony's head and he brought it forward quickly in a head slap, which made Tony flinch. As Gibbs's palm connected with the back of Tony's head, a loud slap was heard through the bullpen and Tony hissed slightly.

"Now that's done, what have you eaten today?" Gibbs asked.

"Some toast, an energy bar, an apple, and that's it I think," Tony said.

"That is all you had? I had more than that this morning," Ziva stated.

"Yeah, I can tell," Tony laughed.

"DiNozzo, don't make me slap you again," Gibbs warned.

"Sorry boss," Tony murmured.

Gibbs nodded and got up from where he was kneeling and he brushed his pants down as he stood up straight, then he held out his right hand for Tony. Tony took his boss's hand and Gibbs pulled his senior field agent to his feet as he tried to get up. Gibbs tapped Tony on the cheek and then walked back over to his desk, leaving Tony standing there for a moment. Gibbs went around to his top drawer in his desk, he opened it and took out a red apple which he held up and then threw at Tony. Tony caught the apple in his hands and he looked at his boss confused as Ziva and McGee went back to their desks.

"Eat it," Gibbs told him.

"On it boss," Tony smiled.

Tony nodded and walked over to his seat at his desk, then he sat down in it and took a bite of the apple as he watched Gibbs shut his own desk drawer then sit down in his own seat. Tony was watching the agents at the desks behind Gibbs and Ziva and he couldn't help but laugh as one of them almost tripped, sending paper they were carrying everywhere. Tony shouldn't have laughed though as the piece of apple got stuck in his throat and he began coughing, Gibbs instanly looked up at his agent worriedly as Tony coughed violently trying to bring the piece of food up.

"Tony, are you okay?" Ziva asked.

Tony didn't reply as he couldn't if he wanted too, then he swallowed hoping to dislodge the piece of apple, but that only made it worse. As Tony tried to cough again, he realised he couldn't as he couldn't breathe and he grabbed his throat with his hands. His eyes were wide and he was starting to panic as he realised he was choking.

At that moment though Gibbs had realised and he ran over from his desk and then rushed over to where Tony was at his own desk. Tony was getting dizzy, he saw his boss running over to him and Gibbs pulled him up to his feet by his shirt from the chair he was sitting in. Gibbs knew Tony was choking and he had been taught by his training what to do in that situation. Gibbs stood behind Tony, put one fist under his rib cage and put the other hand on top of it. He quickly thrusted inwards and upwards, using the Heimlich manoeuvre, hoping to dislodge the food from Tony's windpipe.

McGee and Ziva were already beside Tony's desk again for the second time that morning as they waited, praying Tony would cough up the piece of food. The food was still stuck in Tony's throat and it showed no sign of being dislodged. Tony was starting to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen. His face was red, his vision was turning grey and a ringing noise in his ears blocked out the sounds of panicked voices around him.

Tony's hands at his throat became weak and they were slowly dropping to his sides as he was giving in to the blackness that tried to take him away from the world. He was just about to lose consciousness when with one more thrust, the piece of apple flew out of Tony's mouth and Gibbs's caught him just before he hit the floor. Tony coughed and gasped as his boss turned him on his side, and Gibbs sighed as he patted his agent's shoulder.

"I said eat it, not choke on it DiNozzo,"

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this and I apologise if there are any spelling mistakes or if you didn't like it. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you guys think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
